The present invention relates to catheters. In particular, the present invention relates to a catheter kit including, a drainage catheter with a locking hub adapted to secure a suture thread to maintain an anchor configuration at a distal end of the catheter, and a tool for unlocking the locking drainage catheter hub.
One problem often encountered in modern medicine relates to volumes of fluids that collect in a patient's tissue, body cavities, or other positions within a patient's body that exceed normal volumes. Collected fluids can contribute to infection, exert harmful pressure on the patient's organs, or otherwise impede the proper care and recovery of a patient. Drainage catheters have long been utilized to drain such excess volumes of fluids from a patient's body. Typically, the catheter is adapted to be introduced into the patient to the site where the excess fluid is accumulated. A plurality of drainage bores are positioned in the distal end of the catheter to allow passage of the fluids and any materials suspended in the fluids from the volume of fluid to the drainage bore of the catheter.
The distal ends of drainage catheters are typically adapted to form an anchor configuration to secure the drainage catheter at the site where excess fluid is accumulated. However, the tissue surrounding drainage sites often does not provide a solid or reliable substrate to maintain the position of the catheter. As a result, the anchor configuration of the catheter is typically formed in a relatively large pigtail type loop that provides a reliable anchor regardless of the characteristics of the surrounding tissue. The pigtail loop is formed by curling the tip of the catheter tube such that the tip of the catheter contacts a more proximal position on the catheter tube. This is accomplished utilizing a suture that is threaded between the proximal position and the tip of the catheter. When the suture is foreshortened, the tip of the catheter is securely positioned relative to the proximal position on the catheter tube. The portion of the distal end of the catheter tube between the tip of the catheter and the proximal position where the suture exits the catheter tube forms a resulting pig-tail type loop.
The suture is adapted to run the length of the catheter and exit the catheter at the proximal end of the catheter tube. This allows the user to manipulate the suture to maintain or release the anchor configuration of the distal end of the catheter while the distal end of the catheter is positioned inside the patient. Once the anchor configuration of the distal end of the catheter has been established, the practitioner secures the suture to maintain the anchor configuration of the catheter. Otherwise, inadvertent movement of the patient could pull the suture resulting in separation between the tip of the catheter and the proximal position on the catheter tube where the tip of the catheter tube is secured by the suture. Conventionally, a practitioner wraps or ties the free portion of the suture around the proximal portion of the catheter or proximally positioned catheter hub. However, wrapping or tying of the suture can be somewhat inconvenient to perform and make it difficult to release, reposition the anchor, or withdraw the drainage catheter.
A number of devices have been developed to attempt to secure the suture to maintain the anchor configuration of the distal end of the drainage catheter. One device provides a catheter hub adapted such that the suture is threaded between a proximal portion and a distal portion of the hub. To secure the suture, the proximal portion and the distal portion of the hub are pushed toward one another resulting in clamping of the suture between the proximal portion and the distal portion, minimizing movement of the suture. A number of deficiencies are presented by currently available suture securement devices. Many such devices are difficult to manipulate while manually maintaining tension on the suture thread. Additionally, such devices may provide ease in securing the suture, but are not as easily released to allow subsequent manipulation of the suture. Other devices are not intuitive to practitioners utilizing the devices requiring training or leading to improper usage of the device. Some devices do not effectively secure the suture leading to slippage or undesired placement of the distal end of the catheter within the patient. In some cases, the patient may disturb the suture, leading to problems with the drainage catheter that may require reinsertion or other procedures.
What is needed is an easy-to-use locking hub for sutures in a drainage catheter that can be adjusted by a practitioner and cannot be disturbed or adjusted by the patient either on purpose or accidentally.